


Date Night

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Living is Harder [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron makes eggplant parmesan, Aaron's parents kept a house in Maryland specifically for when they had to work in DC, At this point Alex and Aaron are single dads, Eliza is the sweetest, F/M, First Date, official first date, that's why the car isn't his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Alex comes home from his first date with stars in his eyes. Aaron snarks as his dumbass best friend gets talked into a second one. Eliza is the best. Aaron made eggplant parmesan.





	Date Night

“Hey Air, thanks for watching Phil. How was he?”  
  
“He and Teddy get on like a house on fire. It's a probably a good thing we haven't introduced them earlier.” Aaron snorted. “Is Eliza with you? And did you two eat?”  
  
“Why would she be-? Oh. Christ, Aaron, I'm not that stupid.” Alex scoffed. “And for the record, we went to see the newest X-Men movie.”  
  
“I thought you liked the Avengers?”  
  
“Definitely not as a movie.” Alex scoffed. “X-Men was fine. And it was her idea. You wouldn't know it, but Storm is her all time favorite.”

  
“I didn't take the middle Schuyler sister as a comic fan.”

  
“You didn't take her as anything, Aaron, she was my date. The one you were convinced I couldn't handle?”

  
“She's out of your league, Al. I just don't want you to get your hopes up just because she let you watch X-Men with her.”

  
“I know what I'm doing, thank you. What'd you all have for dinner?”

  
“Eggplant Parmesan.”

  
“What?! How the-?! Why would you pick the one time I actually go out with someone to make my favorite food?”

  
“Because it's also Teddy's favorite food. And you could have just stayed in. Or not eaten at the movies.”  
“Shut up and save me a plate.”

  
“Well if you're gonna catch an attitude, I can always share it with the kids’ school.”

  
“You wouldn't.” Alex growled.

  
“Watch me.” Aaron snickered. Alex's phone rang just then, and he glared at Aaron.

  
“This isn't over.” He grumbled as he pressed the Talk button. “Hello?”

  
“You forgot your jacket.” The familiar voice washed over him like honey, and Alex was sure that he'd never get tired of hearing Elizabeth Schuyler talk.

  
“Feel free to keep it.” He murmured. “I have plenty of them. If we're being honest, I'm always cold so I don't really notice the weather.” He admitted.

  
She laughed, and he could practically see her eyes lighting up like they had earlier, when he'd surprised her with the X-Men tickets.

  
“I think I will, thank you. Your clothes are bound to have pockets.”

  
“That sounds like a good argument.” Alex snorted.

  
“I forgot to say earlier that I really enjoyed our date. Are you free for coffee this Sunday? I was thinking I could show you my favorite spot in town. Since you're new and all.”

  
“I can make Sunday.” He affirmed happily, catching Aaron's smirk.

  
“I'll pick you up at 9 am, if that's okay.”

  
“Nine’s perfect! I'll probably need all the coffee I can get by Sunday.”

  
Eliza laughed louder and more fully this time.

  
“That is a story best told over coffee!” She chirped. “Thanks for the coat. Don't be surprised if you see it everywhere but your closet from now on.”

  
Aaron snickered.

  
“Goodnight, Alex. I'll see you at nine on Sunday.”

  
“Goodnight, Eliza. I look forward to our next date.”

  
He let Eliza hang up the phone and stared into space. He kept imagining her face as she laughed.

* * *

 “You're doing that cat thing again.” Aaron smirked. “I really hope you don't do that when other people are around.”

“Shut it, Airhead. Did you hear, though? She called it a date!”

  
“You didn't put it on speaker, but it was loud enough.” Aaron drawled. “So what are you going to do?”

  
“What?”

  
“Sunday evening is your first interview with your old Economics professor. Are you seriously telling me that you'll be prepared for the date and then be able to go get a job on the exact same day?”

  
“Aaron…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I hate to keep asking, but-.”

  
“Of course I will fix your life, Alexander, what are friends for? First thing you need to do is find an outfit for that interview. You've got a week, and Washington might have been lenient before but he's damn sure not going to be now. He's in politics, remember?”

  
“Hey, I'm the one who told you about his campaign. I know what I'm doing!”

  
“We moved all the way out here because you were offered a job that you might not even get.”

  
“I moved. And took Phil with me…. who took Teddy with him… who can't go anywhere without you, so… yeah. I guess we did move. Right into your old family home, at that. I should probably move into the actual place I got-.”

  
“That's happening next week. You've got research to do. And I will die before I let you take my father's car anywhere. You're waiting until they ship yours in.”

  
Alex started to object but then nodded thoughtfully.

  
“Yeah, that's likely for the best. But it also means that you're playing chauffeur.”

  
“Unlike you, Mr. I'll Burn The Traction Right Off My Tires, I actually like driving.”

  
“Hey! I like driving!”

  
“No, buddy, you like going fast. There's a difference. It's just like with you and food. You like the results, but getting there is half the trip.”

  
“I really hope your future wife appreciates how good you are at nagging, Air. Jesus Christ.”

  
“Just for that, you can make your own shit. You're lucky Teddy likes Phil so much.”

  
“What ten year old wants to spend so much time with their childhood friend?”

  
“We've known each other since I was eight.” Aaron deadpanned. “And now I'm 26.”

  
“That’s something completely different. You're like my brother. She actually has a crush on him. And, uh, I think he's returning it.”

  
“Sure, because they're kids. Let them be kids. As long as they aren't being stupid, they'll be fine.”

  
“So you'd be okay if Teddy said she wanted to marry Phil.”

  
“Honestly, I'm expecting that any day now. Like you said, they're different. And they're not related.”

  
“Hey, Phil likes it, I'm down. I just don't want him to turn out like James.”

  
Aaron laughed from his spot in the kitchen before swearing briefly. Alex rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the counter.

  
“What are you even making at this time of night?”

  
“Strawberry shortcake. Go take your shoes off.”

  
“What-? Oh. Thought I did.” Alex grumbled and shuffled back out toward the front door.

  
“Why are you making strawberry shortcake in the middle of the night, Aaron?”

  
“Because I can. Get the perfume out of your hair and maybe you can have some."


End file.
